I'm Finally Going Crazy
by Jade Night
Summary: What happens when the worlds of a headstrong leader, a strong second, a loyal friend, a wise strategist, a crazy book nerd, and a poetic archer collide? Only one of the weirdest demigod quests in the history of CBH! Who knows, maybe the humans Percabeth tried so desperately to protect are actually Fax's evil scientists? On Hiatus/Revision for now since I realize how bad this was...
1. Prologue: I'm Crazy

**Me: So, random-story-that-Jade-thought-up-while-eating-ice-cream time!**

**Fang: Yay…**

**Me: Just R&R, okay?**

My friends, this is the end. We all knew it was going to come down to this eventually. The only thing is, if we, namely I can accept it.

After 15 years of mental, emotional, and physical torture, this is happening. I lived through my pathetic love life. I saved the freaking world. And yet, I can't stop this.

I, Maximum Ride, am finally going crazy.

I have fallen over to the brink of insanity.

No, not really. I'm not _that _pathetic. And no comments from you, you overzealous readers. But the day I saw some random teenager control water like it was an extension of himself, I knew there was something wrong with my brain.

I mean, he stayed underwater for 15 minutes, then walked out, totally dry.

It's not just me, right?


	2. 1: Vacations Suck

**Me: I think I ought to explain how I update, since some of you are wondering-**

**Fang: Not really. **

**Me: Shut up, Fang. Anyways, I'll always update the story that is read the most. And now, it just happens to be this one. I'll probs update every week. So this story is after Max saves the world, and after the Last Olympian, but the characters from TLH are in existence. Shout out to Purple Winged Ninja!**

**Fang: Nobody cares.**

**Me: I bet Ninja does.**

**Fang: *facepalms* that's not what I meant and you know it. **

**Me: Review and tell me if the characters are OOC! FAX AND PERCABETH.**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to do these. Do I look like a perhaps balding, middle-aged man to you? Oh, you can't see me. Fang, do I look like one? He says yes. Anyways, I'm not. Thus, I don't own this. Also, I changed it so it's not exactly like the preview.**

PERCY POV

I won't tell you where I was. Okay, maybe I will. Annabeth and I were at a beach. Not the beach at camp, either. In California, somewhere. It wasn't a date. It could've been, though. We were officially in a relationship. Annabeth was my girlfriend. We were a couple. Now, wasn't that a different concept?

Anyways, it was more like a break from training campers, and finding new demigods. I guess Chiron noticed that we started falling asleep in the middle of sword training, so he let us take a day off. We could defend ourselves, right? We saved the West, defended Manhattan, beat Titans, all that hero of Olympus stuff. He was wrong. We couldn't defend ourselves from this. Not from the thing that was going to happen, that might as well displace the Western world.

So, just to recap: I was floating in the water, relaxing all my tired muscles. Guess what Annabeth was doing. She was reading on the sandy area known to most as a beach. Reading. She was supposed to be on break, and she reads. Will somebody please explain to me why that makes sense?

All of a sudden, I hear, "Do you think it's safe?" Huh. Whoever that was doesn't know the meaning of incognito.

Then, "Shut up, Gazzy! They might hear us." Come on. Really?

"But Max, this is our beach!"

"Yeah, and there are no more Erasers or bad guys."

"You guys, we cannot take the risk. Let's go now."

"But, Max, why?"

"Actually-"

"Fang, don't."

"Sorry."

"Darn it. That boy over there heard us."

And how, did they, whoever it was, know that?

"I read his mind."

That's just creepy. I'm not sure if she (it sounded like a girl) was kidding or not.

"That's it. They don't look dangerous. I'm going in." That's the voice that spoke first.

What to do? Do I jump and attack? Shrink underwater and hide? Too late for that now. A shadow replaces where the sun was, and somebody yells "Cannonball!" I look up at where the voice had come from. Big mistake. Huge, ginormous, Typhon-sized mistake.

"Percy?" That was Annabeth.

A split second later, something crashes into the once peaceful water. I, being a son of Poseidon and all, didn't get a single drop of water on me. Annabeth wasn't so lucky.

"Oh my gods! What in the name of Hades was that?"

"That, was the Gasman."

"The what?"

"The what?" I repeated.

A tall blonde guy walked out from behind a tree. He immediately got dragged back behind the tree. That was it. I stood up and slowly walked over to the tree, keeping my hand on Riptide in my pocket. Just in case.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice. She sounded like she was right beside me.

I looked back. Annabeth was back there, on the beach. She was holding her soggy, ruined book, her other hand grasping the hilt of her dagger. Then who was-

"Boo!" I jumped. I turned around to see a little blond boy, rolling on the ground. He was laughing so hard it looked like he was trying to hold his guts in. "Ah, you! Your face! Hahahahaha-"

"Do I know you?"

Then that blond guy I saw by the tree walked over, picked the little boy up, and slung him over his shoulder. "Hey," he said. By this time Annabeth had come over to stand beside me. The real Annabeth, not the little blond idiot who could mimic voices like nobody's business. Who was he, anyway?

"Sorry." A girl who was about my age, with brown hair, and brown eyes came over, "Iggy, Gazzy, let's go."

"No," I said.

"What?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at me like I was crazy. Which I probably was, mind you.

"Who are you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Look," Annabeth said, "Nobody ruins my break, soaks through my only copy of Virgil's Aenied in Ancient Greek, then walks away without an explanation."

"Watch me," the girl retorted. She turned around to leave when that tall blond dude- what did the girl call him? Iggy? Anyways, he said, "Max, don't make me get Fang."

By now, I was totally confused. What girl's name is Max? Why do these people randomly drop into the ocean? Who's Fang? And what was that back there about the mind reading?

"Her name is Maximum Ride. Gazzy's just weird like that. Fang is Max's boyfriend. And, yes I can read minds. Anymore questions?" A little blond girl walks over to us. "I'm Angel."

Annabeth bent down to look at the little girl. "Hi, Angel."

"How are you, Annabeth?"

Annabeth pressed her hand to her mouth, "Oh gods." There aren't many times when I see my girlfriend in shock like this, so I'm living in the moment. Is that wrong?

~coolio line break~

I don't know how we ended up where we are now, in a coffee shop, talking like we'd known each other forever. But I do know that it involved a lot of confusion, a whole whack of 'what's?' a couple towels, some African-American girl who won't shut up, and a bottle of mustard. Don't even ask.


	3. 2: Gazzy Has A Problem

**Me: I love all you reviewers!**

**Fang: Are you saying you're cheating on me?**

**Me: Are you saying you love me?**

**Fang: Good point. **

**Me: Thank you. Now, on with the apparently funny (?) story! (It's totally lol-worthy!)**

**Oh, and, I know I said Percabeth was at a beach in California somewhere, but to make it more interesting, pretend it's a lake in Arizona. Kay?**

Max POV

Gazzy is an idiot. I love him, and I would do anything for him, but that doesn't change what he is: an idiot. If Percy and Annabeth weren't who they are, he might have gotten us all killed. I mean, yeah, there are no Erasers, but who knows who might come after us next? What if there was another Mr. Chu, who hated my environmental movement? I can't lose anybody again.

Everybody keeps telling me that I need to loosen up, that nobody's hiring serial killers to stalk me anymore. But it's kind of hard when you've been on the run your whole life, you know?

Back to the present. Anyways, we were just going down to the lake, like we do basically every weekend. Except this time, somebody else was there. I know I shouldn't have been surprised, since it was technically a public area, but this is a random hole of water in the woods behind my mom's house. Nobody comes here except for us, and the occasional squirrel.

But, no. Lucky for us, there in our 'private' secluded, tiny pond was a random teenage dude, and a girl reading on the bank. Who reads at a lake? Not me. But I don't read anywhere, unless it's my own books. What can I say? I may have the reading capacity of a 1st grade kid, but I am an amazing author.

"What are you dreaming about now?" I stifled a scream. I hate being snuck up on. And there was only 1 person in the world who could do it.

"Fang! I'm trying to stay hidden, and this tree isn't exactly wide enough for 6 bird kids to jump around behind!"

"Look at them. Do they look like they could morph into giant human-lupine hybrids to you?"

"You never know."

"Tell me, is it hard, being you?"

"Yes. Yes it is." See, years of hiding and running for our lives have taught us to whisper even when we're spitting fire. But apparently the easy life we've been living for the past few months has made the flock softies, because Gazzy suddenly said,

"Do you think it's safe?"

"Shut up, Gazzy! They might hear us," I shot him my signature death glare. But unfortunately, he wasn't looking at me.

"But Max, this is our lake!" Do I look like I care?

"Yeah, and there are no more Erasers or bad guys," Really, Iggy? You're against me, too?

"You guys, we cannot take the risk. Let's go now."

"But, Max, why?" Gazzy, I swear, I will-

"Actually-"

"Fang, don't." Anybody but my boyfriend, please.

"Sorry."

"Darn it. That boy over there heard us," Ah, sweet Angel. "I read his mind."

That's it. They don't look dangerous. I'm going in." No, Gazzy! I reached for the back of his jacket, but the little sucker had already run off.

And you know what happened next. Eventually, the eight of us got ourselves into a nice little coffee shop around where my mom works. But that was not an easy thing to do, with 6 mutants, and 2 hyperactive, attention deficit, teenagers. I've never been one wear my heart on my sleeve, but it feels like Percy and Annabeth actually understand me. Still, it feels like they're hiding something.

"So," I started, "Where're you guys from?"

"Well, I'm a New Yorker, and Annabeth lives in San Fran. But we both go to camp in New York."

"We've been to New York," Nudge piped, "But it wasn't very fun. Actually, it sort of was fun when we were eating donuts and cookies and getting makeovers, and even when we went to that funky fancy restaurant. It's too bad they kicked us out, though, we didn't even get to try the food! But it was okay, because we whipped out our wings and freaked out a whole lot of people, then we busted through the ceiling," Nudge took a breath.

"That's… cool," Annabeth began, but the Nudge Channel wasn't done yet.

"So we slept at Central Park, but then we got caught in the morning by – oh." Nudge clapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

"You got caught by what?"

**Hi, sorry this chapter is so short, but I will make it up to you, I promise. Toodles~**


	4. 3: What's It To You?

**Me: Hmm, now where were we? Ah, yes. Shout outs to Katie, owlcity2013, SugarADdIcct, Splashfire, SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon, and ummm that's it. If you haven't already, go to the Disney Heroes of Olympus website to read the first chapter of the Mark of Athena, as well as the cover. Oh, and if you want to hear Rick read it, go search CassJayTuck on YouTube. The title is like 'Rick Riordan, King of Trolldom', or something. She's my favorite book reviewer. Now, on with the story.**

**Fang: Excuse Jade. She's all hyped in la-la-land. Or FanGirlDom. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: OHMYGOSH MARK OF ATHENA IS COMING OUT OF OCTOBER 2 SO I HAVE NO TIME TO RAID JAMES PATTERSON AND RICK RIORDAN FOR THE RIGHTS OF THESE SERIES!**

Percy POV

Okay, now I'm suspicious. I know, I'm supposed to be on my guard. But seriously? At first, I just thought that the flock were 6 super self-conscious, and super shy kids who thought they owned the lake. Um, hello? It's sort of a public area, meaning I won't get sent to juvie if I swim here.

They're pretty cool people. I've never seen a 7 year old drink so much coffee in my life. But then again, I don't spend my life stalking little kids at Starbucks. Who knows? Beyond the barriers of Camp Half-Blood, the coffee-drinking world might have expanded from ADHD kids, to tiny mind-readers.

Then, the Nudge kid started babbling. That's fine. I'm almost 100 percent sure normal people can talk at that speed too. Almost.

She doesn't keep anything from you. I'm pretty sure that if I had kept listening, I would've known her whole life story in less than 5 minutes.

Anyways, I realized in the middle of her rant that something was wrong. Who takes 6 kids with wings to a fancy restaurant in the Big Apple, then makes them sleep in Central Park? And they got caught by the police?

Wait a minute. They have what? I don't think they were accompanied by an adult on their little journey, either. Or that they were caught by the police.

Annabeth seemed to be thinking the same thing, "You got caught by what?"

"What's it to you?" Max snarled.

"Whoa," I said, "Calm down."

"Max is a little… paranoid," the tall, dark-haired boy said. What kind of a name is Fang? Actually now that I think about it, they all have pretty unusual aliases.

"What kind of a name is Percy?" Angel retorted. Seriously, it's going to take me a while to get used to the mind-reading thing.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Annabeth beat me to it, "If you have to know, his full name is Perseus, like the Greek hero."

"Oohhh," Nudge piped, "I can so totally imagine you as a Greek hero." Oh, the irony.

"You totally look the part, like Mediterranean, or whatever. Is Greece around the Mediterranean? Where is the Mediterranean? Boy, is that ever a long word. Mediterranean. I like that word. Oh, I know where Greece is now! I sort of grazed over a map of Europe when Max was making us home school ourselves. We really don't do too well in regular schools. Anyways, isn't it weird how Greece and Italy are, like, so much lower than the other countries, like England, but they're actually European too? And what about Russia? I heard that it was part of both Europe and Asia." She clapped her hands together and giggled. "Knowing stuff is fun."

"Then you and Annabeth should talk sometime," I said, "Maybe you'll be the one person whose eyes won't glaze over when she talks."

That charming remark earned me an elbow in the ribs.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy, the blind guy, reach over and tap the back of Fang's hand. He turned and looked at Max. What can I say? Maybe having ADHD can actually help me sometimes.

Max stood up. "Well, this has been swell. But we really got to run. So, later."

"Wait-" I started.

"Percy." Annabeth said through her teeth, "Look out the window."

I turned around to see… a giant wolf thing? It was right outside the café window, sniffing the air, as if looking for something.

Beside me, Annabeth clenched her fists. "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

I had barely gotten out of my seat when Annabeth grabbed my arm and yanked me over to the bathrooms.

"Um, what?"

"Gods, you're dense. Did you see that thing outside?"

I nodded. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"I have, but only in a book. It's Fenrirs."

"Friend-what?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "Listen to me, Seaweed Brain, that thing is not anybody's friend. It's originally from the Norse legends, but it crossed over. Legend talks of a wolf-man terrorizing villages. Nobody ever killed it, no hero survived an encounter."

I closed my fist around Riptide in my pocket. "Well, let's go be the first."

"Percy, are you crazy?"

"Probably."

She pecked my cheek. "Let's be the first."

We ran outside to see…

"You said no hero ever survived an encounter, right?" I whispered to Annabeth.

"Yeah," She breathed.

"Well, looks like we found new heroes."

The flock was pummeling the pack of wolf-men. I'm serious. Cold, hard, determination was spelled out on their faces as they kicked, punched, beat the crap out of the monsters.

I was still staring dumbly in shock when Annabeth hissed in my ear, "They're not monsters. My knife's not working."

Instinctively I pulled out Riptide, uncapped it, and stabbed it at the last wolf man. The celestial bronze just passed through it. I ditched the sword, and went all out. I did exactly what the flock was doing. Honestly, it was pretty fun. I haven't beaten someone up in a long time, and this was kind of refreshing. It felt almost nice not to be so dependent on my sword so much. Does that sound weird and wrong to you?


	5. 4: Wait, What Are You?

**Me: I'm so sorry! I hate June. It's when everything starts piling up, and you have no breathing space. But I just did my grade 10 piano exam yesterday, and my summer's finally started, so I can update more!**

**Fang: No. Stop dreaming.**

**Me: Whatever, you pessimist. On with the story!**

Max POV

Erasers! And perfect timing, too. As soon as Annabeth grabbed Percy, I nabbed the opportunity. Practically shoving Nudge, Gazzy and Angel out the café door, we started pummeling the beasts. They weren't a special, new breed, so it wasn't hard to defeat all of them. Out of my peripheries, I saw Annabeth's jaw voluntarily hit the asphalt. Then she whipped a- what was that?

It looked almost like a bronze dagger from like, 2 thousand years ago. What was Annabeth, a random teenager doing with an ancient artifact? Not that I care about the dinosaur-old knife, but maybe Percy and Annabeth weren't who they seemed to be.

I landed a hard right on another Eraser's jaw, followed in quick succession by a left snap-kick right where the monster's heart should've been. Which reminds me, what keeps the cold blood pulsing through their veins if they have no heart, which they evidently don't? Whatever. Think about all that crap later, Max. Focus on the battle in front of you. I was just about to charge the last Eraser when it fell, its fangs 2 inches from my face.

I looked up, confused, to see a defiant look of triumph on Percy's face. Not bad. Not bad at all. Then he leaned down and picked a glowing bronze sword off the ground. Okay. What was up here? First an ancient bronze dagger, now a sword that gives off its own light? Even I'm not crazy enough to just let this past.

Fang was one step ahead of me.

He said, "You've got some explaining to do," at the exact same time Percy blurted, "What was that all about?"

I shared a look with my boyfriend. He answered with a barely perceptible nod. Okay, basically the whole world knew, I guess 2 more people won't hurt. Fang and I whipped out our wings simultaneously.

Their jaws hit the ground. Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy look around, bored, like they've seen kids with wings every single day. Okay, maybe they have.

Meanwhile, Percy started blubbering like an idiot while Annabeth cocked her head and asked semi-calmly, "What are you, exactly?"

"We're scientific lab experiments. 98% human, and 2% bird."

I didn't think it was possible for their eyes to get larger, or for their chins to drop lower. "All of you have, um, wings?" Percy asked.

I was about to make my signature snide remark when Fang said simply, "Yes. Now tell us about yourselves."

Percy straightened up a bit, as if proud, while Annabeth just sighed a little, like she'd done this way too many times.

"You guys have heard of the Greek gods, right? And how they went around, having kids with the mortals?"

"Yes," I stated slowly, not sure where this was going.

"Well, they're real. They exist,"

"Okay," I said. I'm not one to be messing around with religion views, here.

"Well, they still exist. And that thing with mortals, well, they still do that too."

"And…" Go on, Annabeth.

"Percy and I are those products. We are the offspring of the gods."

"And that makes you…" Yes, Fang! Don't let poor Maxy do all the talking.

"Demigods," Annabeth answered, "Percy's the son of Poseidon, and I'm Athena's daughter."

Well, I guess it sounds crazy, but no crazier than kids with wings, right?

Ha! Did you actually think that I just believed them like that? I may be safe and relaxed now, but I'm still the same Maximum Ride.

"Prove it," Iggy said. See? That's a Max-worthy response.

"Poseidon's the god of the sea, right?" Fang said. Where was he going with this?

Annabeth and Percy both nodded.

"Then show us that you can do something with your father's domain."

"Well, Percy said, "When Gazzy almost killed me with that cannonball back at the lake, I walked out dry, right?"

Now that I think about it, Percy was completely dry as he walked toward the tree that the Flock was hiding behind. But that's completely impossible. He was already floating in the water before Gazzy blew our cover. And nobody so far has survived one of the Gasman's water bombs and come out of it dry. Nobody, except for Percy Jackson. I think.

But one maybe-example isn't good enough for me to believe their insane story. I mean, our story is outrageous, too, but we have our wings to prove it. What do they have?

**Me: I just thought of something. If the stars of the Hunger Games ever met the flock, would they be scared of the 'mutts' (mutations), or hate them? Answer in a review!**

**Fang: I have a question: Fax or Mylan?**

**Me: Why do you want to know?**

**Fang: Just curious.**


	6. 5: Who's Mia Again?

**Me: I found out why Fang was being so touchy about the 'Fax/Mylan' thing. It's because Nevermore is coming out soon, and he wants to know how you guys feel about the love triangle. It's really a square, since there's also Maya to consider. He won't tell me how it ends, though. Poo.**

**Fang: Anything else?**

**Me: oh, yes. I was going to update this right after I published the first chapter of 'It's Summer Time', but I had to write my friend a story for her birthday. So,… sorry?**

Percy POV

Okay. Fighting off non-mythical monsters? That I can do.

Believe that there are worst monsters out there in the form of human scientists? Sure, why not?

Mutants with bird wings? Is it just me, or did I hear that right? Well, it looks like I did, because there is living proof. I'm serious; I think I unhinged my jaw.

Call me proud, but I love explaining my heritage. I hate that I'm introducing more people to a world of pain, torture, imminent danger, and certain death, but now that I think of it, even if I could change my past, I wouldn't. Yeah, certain parts have been horrible, but I would never have met Annabeth. Ugh, I can feel the cheese gushing out of me.

Weeell, I guess we all weren't what we thought each other was. Wow, that was a lot of words that started with 'w'. Man, I hate ADHD.

"So, that's it, then, right?" Iggy suddenly piped up. "Nobody has any more secrets?"

Annabeth bit her lip, "I don't think so."

She turned to me, fingering her camp necklace.

_Not yet, _I told her with a look.

She nodded.

"OMG!" Nudge squealed, "They're doing what you and Fang do, Max! You know, the talking with eyes thing? That's so cute! Only, it got kind of annoying Max and Fang would stop talking to altogether, and just communicate to each other with only their facial expressions. But it's totally cute when Percy and Annabeth do it. Omigosh! I just realized something! Your couple name is Percabeth! That's so cute!"

"Percy," Annabeth breathed.

"I know." See, before Silena died, she used always believe that we would someday get together, and that's what she called us: Percabeth. Even when we were fighting and wouldn't speak to each other for days, she would say, 'Alright, you had Percabeth zone out time, so make up, and we can go back to planning the war ahead of us.'

Just hearing the name again, _Percabeth, _reminds us of not only Silena, but all those who died in the war to save tons more.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Nudge said, "'Cause you guys just zoned out there for a while."

"We're fine," Annabeth reassured everyone, "It's an… ADHD thing."

I crack a smile. There's my Wise Girl. 17, and can lie like a rug.

"Hello?" A girl about 14 years old comes up to us. "Will somebody please explain to me why you guys," she pointed to the Flock, "have wings, and how you guys," gesturing to Annabeth and I, "are also demigods. Oh, and why you can all beat up Fenrir's like pros."

For the nth time that day, my chin scraped the gravel.

"What do you mean, also?" Max asked at the same time Annabeth said,

"Mia? Is that you? Oh my gods, you've grown!"

"Do I know y- Annabeth!" And the two girls embraced.

"I- but- how- What?"I finally decided upon.

"I'll explain to you at camp." My sweet girlfriend turned to the Flock and said, "It was nice meeting you guys. We'll see you later."

And with that I was ushered away, while Max and her gang took off into the skies.

"See, Mia came to camp when I was 11. We never figured out who her godly parent was, because she was placed in a foster home ever since she was born. But even at the age of 8, demigods are never safe. Except Mia, she never attracted any monsters, ever. So Chiron agreed to let her live in Manhattan, and have a normal life, but be close enough to camp so we could send help when needed. But she never needed us. No monsters, not ever. On the way here, Mia told me that she now works at a Starbucks in Manhattan. She just came to Arizona for a summer vacation, but she was more than happy to come to camp."

We were now sitting on Half Blood Hill, leaning against Thalia's pine. I was pulling up grass as Annabeth explained to me about Mia.

"So what was she doing during the Titan war?"

"I honestly don't know. But knowing Mia, she wouldn't have sat around doing nothing."

"Where is she now?"

"With Chiron."

I paused before asking, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Chiron asked me not to mention it to anyone. And it never came up."

"But-"

Annabeth stopped me with a kiss. "I'm so sorry," she whispered against my lips. "I never thought of Mia again after I met you."

"I can't ever stay mad at you for very long."

Pause. Then,

"Huh. I guess being with you washes my hubris down the drain."

"That's a good thing," I said, deepening the kiss.

It was a normal afternoon at camp. I failed at archery, Annabeth laughed at me, we tied in a sword fighting match until Annabeth pecked my cheek and I got distracted, Annabeth laughed at me, I dumped her into the canoe lake, and I finally got to laugh at her. I have to admit, quite selfishly, I didn't give Mia another thought until dinner time.

The conch horn blew, and we scrambled to get to our tables.

"Campers!" Chiron announced. "We have another camper, though she is not quite new. Andromeda, I suppose you want to introduce yourself."

Mia nodded and stepped forward. "Hey guys~ So, please, call me Mia. I have been to camp before, but I left because I felt that there was no necessity to stay. For I, do not attract monsters at all."

"What about your training?" somebody asked.

"Good question. I train by myself. I was taught by a couple people who, combined, could give even Chiron a run for his money."

"And who would that be?"

"Oh, nobody. Just some beings, and a goddess."

**Me: Hey heyyyy~ how was that? Those of you who are 'It's Summer Time' fans, you now you have a clue as to who Mia is.**

**Fang: Mmm hmmm.**

**Me: Question: Who is your favorite Avenger and/or favorite Disney character? For me, it's Iron Man and so far, all I can think of is Mulan. Fang?**

**Fang: Black Widow all the way, and Troy Bolton for the win!**

**Me: You sure you're not gay?**


	7. 6: I Have No Family

**Me: NEVERMORE! OMIGOSH! PEOPLES DO YOU REALIZE THAT WE ARE ONLY LESS THAN 3 WEEKS AWAY FROM THE INTERNATIONAL RELEASE OF DYLAN'S DEATH?**

**Fang: You don't know that…**

**Me: I actually don't care, as long as it's Fax. FAX FTW!**

**Fang: Thanks for your support? I think?**

**Me: I know that Harmonia is supposed to have, like a billion kids or whatever, but for my sake, let's just pretend she's forever 16. Mm-kay?**

Mia POV

Great job, Mia. Tell the world that your best friend is a minor goddess, why don't you?

Deep breath, calm. Don't set the world on fire. FUN and Janelle Monae have the wrong idea about the world. You may be young, but turning Earth into a beacon of a fireball isn't a good idea.

Gosh, I can already hear Fay's voice, "Andromeda Castilla Fultia!" she would yell, "I don't know what you are, but you are not human! Nobody can spontaneously combust and survive! Even your father hates you!"

Fay is my stepmother. I don't know why my dad married her. After one of her fits like this, which were usually caused by me setting something on fire, my father would pull me aside and remind me, "You know why you're like this. You're special. Your real mom is a Greek goddess, and she gave you this gift."

I would sigh and hug him, "Tell me about her."

He would repeat the same things he had told me a million times, "She was a simple person. Never wore anything flashy, never tried to stand out. She valued home and family as the most important thing in the realms."

"Didn't have a temper, but could be as dangerous as a bonfire," I would say with him and smile. That was all it took to make me feel better.

As for Fay, I don't know what my dad would do to calm her down.

And as for my temper, if seems as though I was born with it. I'm a mean person. It didn't take abandonment, or teasing to make me like that, I just am. I don't mean to hurt people, but snarky remarks seem to be in my blood. I guess that's why Harmonia said she was destined to find me after-

"A goddess? Who?"

I opened my mouth, ready to answer with some snide comment, like, 'Why do you care, didn't think I was good enough to be trained by a goddess?' when the whole pavilion was blinded by a flash of light. I roll my eyes. Show off.

"That would be me," my best friend appeared amidst all the light.

"You know, for the goddess of harmony, you really have a thing for showing off."

It was her turn to roll her eyes at me.

Chiron bowed from the waist up, since he was in horse form, "My lady Harmonia."

All the campers stood up to do the same, when Mona smiled and put her hand up, "No reason for formalities. Please, call me Mona," Turning to Chiron and Mr. D., she said, "I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a while; I'd love to see Mia get claimed. Even I haven't figured out who her parent is."

I met Mona on Olympus when I was 9. That was the year my dad disappeared, and Fay threw me out. It wasn't like he was around much anyways before, but it was nice knowing that he still existed. Now? I don't know. Maybe he's dead. Honestly, I could not care less.

Anyways, I lived in NY then, and somehow found my way onto Olympus. I blended in with all the other minor godlings and gods, and Mona took me in.

She was my roommate, I guess. We opened a shop: Mia and Mona's Settlers. Quite pathetic, I know, but a good way to make a few drachmas. Tons of Olympian inhabitants needed resolving of their tiny feuds and arguments, and we were who they came to. Mona being the goddess of Harmony, and me, I honestly don't know what I did. Everybody said I gave them a sense of peace and welcoming. Whatever it is, it sure helped business.

This summer, I thought I would take a break. Go out into the mortal world and mingle, you know? Except I ran into Percabeth and Fax and all them.

They sure are interesting couples, I mean-

"Does she have any characteristics that stand out?" Chiron said.

Mona answered for me. Thank the gods for that, I wouldn't know what to say. "She was a thing for setting things alight, but not a fire user. She's good with her hands, but only for things like origami and doing her nails. And she's always really warm. Like Jacob, in Twilight."

Chiron looked confused for a bit, when some Aphrodite girls squealed, "OMIGOSH TAYLOR LAUTNER IS, LIKE, SOO TOTALLY HOT. HIS ABS ARE, LIKE,-"

"I would guess Hemera?" Chiron said, cutting off the children of love before they could elaborate any further about Taylor Lautner's stomach muscles.

"That's what I thought, but it seems highly unlikely," I put in. I was getting tired of these people talking about me as if I was an experiment. Like Max. Nobody tell her I said that.

"Oh well," Mr. D said, sounding bored, "I guess only time will tell. Maya, you're, what, 13?"

"14, and it's Mia. Say that wrong again, and I will personally make sure that you never leave this camp again."

His eyes glowed purple. "You have the power to do that?"

"I don't," I say simply, "but Zeus does. And he seems to really like me, considering he still owes me a favor."

"You wouldn't," Mr. D snarled.

"Try me."

He stormed off.

Good for me! My first day back at camp and I've already ticked off a major god. Yay!

Please, for your own sake. Note the sarcasm.

~coolio line break~

As I was lying in bed in the much less crowded Hermes cabin, I thought back on Mona and Chiron's discussion. It always bothered me to never have known my mom, but now, surrounded by all these claimed kids, training their special powers for the good of mankind.

Little did I know, back in Cabin Six, Annabeth was having the same thoughts. Only difference is, she came to a conclusion as she sat bolt upright, snapping her fingers.

"I got it! Mia's mom is-"

**Me: Cliffie! Any guesses as to whom Mia's parent is? And since nobody answered last chapter's question, I'm going ask it again. Favorite Avenger and Disney character?**

**Fang: I've thought about it. I think instead of Troy, I like Chad better.**

**Me: You don't deserve Max. And I promise, she will reappear. I just have to get this figured out first.**


	8. 7: Just Because of the Weather?

**Me: Shout outs to WingedNinja28, Ellie, and Reading-is-4-life for guessing Mia's parentage!**

**To Fallen Maiar: I know that there is only one Fenrir. But Annabeth doesn't know what the Erasers are. And being a daughter of Athena, everything she says and does is based on what she knows. So her mind grappled for the closest thing the lupine hybrids look like. It was either mess up the Fenrirs, or believe werewolves are real. **

**But thanks for noticing!**

**Btw, The HoO series characters still exist, it's just that the giant war didn't happen.**

**Fang is sick, so he can't annoy me today **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Percy POV

By now, you guys probably all know that it's pretty much impossible for a demigod to get a dreamless sleep. Annabeth told me that it's happened to her only a few times. And I, well, let's just say that I'm plagued with nightmares, visions, and/or foresights almost every night.

So although I pretty much love to see my loving girlfriend at basically any time of day, you could say that I wasn't particularly ecstatic to be shaken up by her at 1 o'clock from an otherwise perfect, dreamless sleep. Okay, maybe not perfect. A perfect night would include Annabeth by my side, and preferably a sweet dream of her and me.

I was asleep. Go figure, huh?

Annabeth had silently crept into my cabin and took my shoulders, shaking them as if tomorrow depended on it.

By now I wasn't completely asleep, sort of drawn into a haze between the awake and the sleeping-as-if-you-were-dead.

I was catapulted over the line into the waking world with a sharp stinging on my cheek.

"Ow!"

She didn't even apologize. We were used to pain.

"Did you miss me so much that you just had to sneak into my cabin?"

"No. In your dreams, Seaweed Brain-"

"I wasn't having any dreams."

"Oh. Sorry." Annabeth knows how hard it is to come across one of those nights.

"It okay." Knowing my grammar error annoyed her, I opened my mouth in a huge 'lion' yawn.

Annabeth sighed. "Get up, Kelp Face. I figured out Mia's parentage- huh."

"What?"

She looked at me with a blank look on her face. "I just forgot."

I immediately sat up straighter and leaned in closer. Annabeth never forgets anything. And she didn't look like she was pretending this time. I mean, what about Mia would she want to hide from me?

"Do you think that the gods have something to do with it?" I asked her quietly.

"I think so. It just feels so… Shrouded."

I scratched my head. "Not that I know what you mean, but I totally know what you mean."

Annabeth cracked a small smile and put her head on my shoulder.

And we fell asleep like that. Us both sitting upright on my bunk, her head on my shoulder.

~LiNe BrEaK~

We were woken up the next morning by a tiny _snap_! Well, Annabeth was, anyway. Apart from talking in my sleep, I've also been told that I can sleep through a war. Ironic, huh?

So, anyways, Annabeth practically fell off the bed at the slight sound, jarring me awake.

"As cute as that was, I hate to tell you that you guys have to get up now." Mia said. She was standing in front of us, stuffing something in to the back pocket of her jeans.

Note to self: associate sound with Mia's pocket.

Oh, gosh. Hello, ADHD? It's me, Percy.

Annabeth was more direct. "What was that sound?"

"I don't know," Mia said with a little shrug. "Anyways, Chiron wants you two at the Big House."

This time, I really did fall off the bed. Chiron never calls people to the Big House unless it's something important.

Annabeth landed lightly on the floor next to me and kissed my cheek. "See you in 5." She waltzed out of my cabin, her princess curls floating around her face like a halo. She was still wearing her owl earrings, and-

Mia's sharp voice snapped me back to reality, "Wipe that dreamy look off your face and get your butt to the Big House!"

I start groping around my bed post, where I hung my camp shirt last night.

Mia smirks, "Oh, and, Beth took your camp T-shirt, so where something else."

I groan and smile at the same time. I think Annabeth has more than half of my closet.

~LiNe Of FiRe~

Annabeth was waiting for me on the p0rch of the Big House, wearing not only my camp shirt, but also my Goode hoodie.

What? It's the middle of summer!

Well, now that I was thinking about it, it was really cold. I had been shivering like a Hyperborean giant.

"Hey," Annabeth said, leaning on the railing, looking out at the camp.

"I love your hoodie. Where'd you get it?"

Annabeth smiled, still not really looking at me. "Do you? I just picked it up at a thrift store."

"Hey!"

She turned around and looked at me with a sad smile on her face. Her stormy grey eyes were, well, stormy. But more so than usual.

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought that, maybe, after the whole Kronos ordeal, we would get a break or something. You know, let the next generation deal with whatever's next."

"You don't know something bad's happening."

"Percy. Chiron's calling us to the Big House. The last time this happened, it was a war council, in which we discovered our impending doom, and your prophesied death."

"But it's all okay now. No big evil baddie out to destroy us all. And anyways, we're demigods. Nothing's ever going to be peaceful and quiet for long," Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder. "Besides, I didn't die. Luke did." As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it.

Annabeth snapped upright.

I tried to recover it, "What I mean, is that, he died as a hero, you know, for the sake of the world and all that stuff."

"And you're happy about that?"

"Well, no. But, yeah, sort of, I mean-"

Annabeth crossed her arms and looked away just as Chiron stepped out of the Big House, Mia at his side.

Annabeth huffed, "Let's just get this over with."

Chiron raised his eyebrows, but after seeing the expressions on our faces, didn't push it. "Let's all come inside, we have much to discuss."

~Give me a break! Give me a break! Give me a break of that sto-ry-line!

We all arranged ourselves around the ping pong table, though there were only 4 of us. Annabeth and I weren't talking; Mia seemed to be daydreaming, so Chiron broke the awkward silence with a cough. "I didn't invite the whole war council, because this issue could be very serious, or just a case of another monster."

"Shoot," Mia said, though not really paying attention. She had this dreamy look on her face.

"…Alright. Some of our demigods have described groups of large wolf-like monsters walking through cities and towns."

"That sounds like those things we encountered when we met Max," Annabeth said pointedly to Mia."

"Yeah. Erasers."

"Chiron," I said, "We know what they are, sort of, but the real experts are Max and her flock. You know, the hybrids we told you about?"

"Yes."

Mia attempted to snap her fingers. And failed. "Chiron, would it be okay if we invited them to Camp Half-Blood for a while? They've been on the run their whole lives, and could even teach the campers a thing or two about hand to hand combat. And of course, Max and Fang could figure out how to deal with the Erasers with us."

I looked at Mia. The girl could talk at the speed of… Something really fast.

"I think that would be fine. But who is Fang?"

Mia smiled. "Max's boyfriend. Besides being the eldest of the flock, they're glued together at the hip. I'll try to IM her."

"Do you think it'll work?" I asked. I thought that Iris only worked for the Olympians and the demigods.

"I'm 99.9 percent sure it will. I mean, they could see the weapons, right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (this is a line)

Annabeth and I sat on the couch in the most awkward silence ever, a good 2 feet between us, as we waited for Mia to come back.


	9. 8: Thanks, Fleecy

**Me: I just realized that I owe a million shout outs to all my reviewers; you guys are the greatest! But there are some that I'd like to give a special shout out to:**

**WingedNinja28: You've read this since the first chapter, and were my first reviewer. Plus, you've reviewed again and again, all the way to the present. Thank you and I love you!**

**Reading-is-4-life: Thank you sooooooooo much! You've reviewed my story so many times and I love you!**

**SugarADdIccT: Thanks so much for reviewing so many times!**

**I am Kayla daughter of Apollo: Greatest appreciation for giving me a full, detailed review about a character I could use! Sea is definitely going to be in this story later on.**

**Oh, and I realize that I messed up the past/present tense in the first few chapters, but I really don't want to go and fix it. So, sorry!**

**That's it for now!**

Mia POV

My theory was simple. If the Flock could see the celestial bronze as what it really was, then they must be clear-sighted. The Mist couldn't/shouldn't/wouldn't be able to fool them. Which also means that they would be able to see the message in the mist.

So, the only real problem was getting Iris to deliver the message.

But that shouldn't be a real problem, right?

I sighed dreamily.

Oh, you thought I had a crush on a guy?

Ha, pshh. The day I start dreaming about non-fictional boys will be the day penguins dance the hula. The day Jace gives up on Clary. The day Tobias hates Tris. The day Katniss kills Peeta. Et cetera, et cetera.

Nope, the reason I was building castles in the air, is actually because I was in a trance about a book.

Okay, maybe that sounds nerdy to you, but that's me.

I was just at the sword training arena, where I met my first CBH friend (Yay, Mia!), Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. Apparently, he, like me, wasn't dyslexic, and also loved reading. Only thing is, I don't love reading. I _adore _it. I'm serious. I've risen from the status 'book worm', officially to 'book nerd.' He was describing for me one of _the _most cutest and fluffiest romances (in a Parisian accent) I had just about ever heard. Only thing is, I doubt the actual book could rival Will's uncanny story telling skills. The boy could spin a story out of thin air that could make even the Senior Scribe of Camp Half-Blood (Mr. Rick) ponder over.

Anyways, back to the book. If I'd been on Olympus, I'd have been on Dave's front step since the butt crack of dawn.

See, Dave is a minor godling who delivers things for the gods, and/or picks up mortal things sometimes, so he picks up my books for me on the way home.

Home. Where is that now?

"What the freakin' heck?"

I snapped back to reality. Max's dumbfounded face stared back at me through the mist. The Iris message worked! I silently thanked Fleecy. Only my old friend would be so chivalrous.

"Listen, Max, this is Mia. The girl you met with Percy and Annabeth. There's been some Eraser activity here that we want you to come check out."

"I'm listening," she said with a suspicious look on her face.

She wasn't buying it. I had to talk fast. "There's a camp here for half-bloods. The Flock would love it here. Training, beach, activities, great food, bed-"

"What's the catch?"

There's no point in trying to sugar coat it, so I just said plainly, "You come help us deal with the Erasers. It might be nothing more than just another mutant. But it could more. Something dangerous. More so, something that could break you out of your boredom."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are, Max," the whole Flock chorused unanimously behind her.

I smiled. Max couldn't deny me if the Flock wants to come.

"What can we do at camp?" Nudge said, jumping in front of her.

"Well, I have a feeling you'll mingle well with the Aphrodite cabin, the goddess of love beauty. There's a forge for the handy children of Hephaestus, where I'm almost 100 percent sure you'll be able to craft your weapons legally."

"I'm in!" Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy chorused simultaneously.

Max pondered the thought for a moment. "What do you _demigods _use your dragon-age weapons for?"

"To fight off the monsters, of course! Don't worry, they can't come within the borders, save the ones in the woods. But that means you guys can all brush up on your training, and maybe even teach our campers a thing or two."

"Please, Max~" Yes! Angel was in.

Max sighed, looking defeated. "Fine. You guys win. But we're not staying for very long," she warned.

The Flock whooped. Not Fang, though, he walked up behind Max and wrapped his arms around her waist, softly whispering something in her ear. Max smiled.

I couldn't help but let out a fan girl's "Aaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww~".

Max glared at me.

I looked at her sheepishly, and said, "Come to Half-Blood Hill, Farm road 3.141, Long Island, New York."

"Got it. But I can't make any promises that I can actually help you."

"See ya~"

I swiped my hand through the mist, ending the Iris message.

I had either helped Camp figure out this problem, or just sealed the doom on the campers' fate. Let's hope for the former.

~Look at this! It's a line!~

I walked into the rec room, where Percy and Annabeth had positioned themselves as far away as possible from each other, while still managing to be sitting on the couch.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?"

**I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, but the next will be, like, twice as long. I promise. Meanwhile, how did you all like Nevermore? Or not? I'll share my feelings next time. **


End file.
